Will
by Aisu-c0de
Summary: Seharusnya, ia tak pernah membiarkan emosi memperngaruhinya. / "Maafkan aku..," / Ia menatap kosong tubuhnya yang mulai mendingin / "Aku bukanlah boneka." / Dor! / "Namun kau masih bisa kembali." / First challenge from SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1 / Rnr?


a/n : Halo~! Sudah lama gak mampir di fandom Indonesia, nih. Pertama kali saya ikutan challenge XD *nervous*

Hmm, Happy reading aja deh o3o

Warnings : chara death, maybe OOC(or not), etc

PH © not me

* * *

_Will_

* * *

Di tengah keramaian aula bandara, seorang gadis berambut perak berdiri tak bergeming. Sesekali ia melirik jam besar di seberang ruangan dengan alis berkerut. Sudah lewat 30 menit sejak waktu yang diperkirakan, namun orang yang ia tunggu belum juga muncul.

Baru saja ia akan menelepon untuk bertanya, mata birunya menangkap sosok wanita separuh baya bergaun ungu menyeret koper besar. Akhirnya. Dengan sigap ia pun berjalan lurus ke arah sang wanita dan menepuk pundaknya. "Madam Sheryl?" tanyanya sopan, membuat wanita setengah baya itu menoleh dan menatapnya bingung. "Saya dikirim oleh Tuan Barma untuk menjemput Madam."

"Oh, begitu."

"Mari ikuti saya. Biar saya bawakan bawaan Madam."

Sang wanita tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Tak lama, keduanya berjalan menyusuri lorong bandara. Sang gadis berbelok ke sebuah lorong sempit yang sepi. "Kita mau kemana, Nona?"

"Jalan pintas," jawab sang gadis. Namun, tak lama kemudian lorong itu berakhir buntu. Sheryl mengawasi panik.

"Nona..?"

Sang gadis tak menjawab. Ia berputar pelan, sesuatu berkilat tajam di balik lengan bajunya. Mata Sheryl terbelalak. Namun, sebelum Sheryl sempat bereaksi, sang gadis menusukkan sebuah pisau ke dadanya, membuatnya hanya dapat berteriak kesakitan tanpa suara. Ia ambruk perlahan, matanya menatap sang gadis tajam dalam kengerian seraya nyawanya menghilang.

Sang gadis hanya membalas tatapannya hampa. Dikeluarkannya sebuah _handphone _kecil.

"Target beres."

Terdengar sebuah suara maskulin dari seberang sambungan. "Kerja bagus, Echo—ah, maksudku _agen Zwei._ Kau selalu dapat diandalkan. Baiklah, kau bebas tugas untuk saat ini."

"Baik, Tuan Vincent. Terimakasih atas kebaikannya."

Sambungan ditutup. Echo menatap kosong mayat korbannya sekali lagi sebelum berbalik pergi dengan mulut terkatup rapat.

"Maafkan aku…" gumamnya hampir tak terdengar.

—10—

Angin musim semi berhembus lembut, menghantarkan kehangatan dan aroma harum yang khas. Burung-burung berkicau, dan jalan tampak bagai lukisan penuh warna.

Di balik jendela, Echo duduk santai menikmati itu semua. Hari ini hari liburnya. Ia bertekad akan melupakan segala masalahnya dan menikmati hari ini semaksimal mungkin. Bahkan, Ia telah merencanakan semua yang akan ia lakukan hari ini—meliputi berbagai acara bersantai dan mencoba hal-hal baru. Dengan tenang, Echo menutup matanya, berniat menikmati kehangatan angin musim semi lebih lama lagi.

Namun, kedamaiannya tak berlangsung lama.

Awalnya, Echo mencoba mengabaikannya. Namun, suara menyebalkan itu terus berulang, seakan tak mau menyerah.

_Ting tong _

_Ting tong_

_Ting tong_

Echo mengerutkan alisnya seraya ia mengubah posisi kepalanya. Mungkin sebentar lagi orang itu akan menyerah. Ya, sebentar lagi.

_Ting tong _

_ting tong ting ting tong ting ting ting ting ting—_

Tampaknya ia memang harus beranjak.

Dengan geram, Echo memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangkit. Siapapun yang ada di depan pintu, orang itu tampaknya sangat keras kepala. Echo berjalan cepat menuju pintu dan membukanya dengan kesal.

"Ya? Ada keperluan apa?" tanyanya cemberut.

Di depannya, seorang laki-laki pirang—diikuti dua anak kecil berambut coklat—tersenyum cerah.

"Selamat pagi, Nona yang manis! Kami dari rumah Fianna."

Rumah Fianna? Echo mengenalinya; itu adalah sebuah panti asuhan kecil di pinggir kota. "Begitu."

Sang pria kembali tersenyum.

"Jadi, pagi ini kami mencoba memanggang kue terenak di dunia!" lanjutnya. "Mungkin Nona tertarik membelinya? Harganya hanya tiga dollar per bungkus."

Echo memandang keranjang penuh bungkusan kecil yang dibawa anak-anak tersebut. Yah, sudah lama ia tidak makan kue. Lagipula, ia baru saja mendapat uang dari Tuan Vincent.

"Baiklah, aku beli lima bungkus."

Sang pria tersenyum cerah, diikuti kedua anak kecil. "Wah, terimakasih banyak, Nona! Ini kuemu," ujarnya seraya menyerahkan lima bungkus kue. Echo merogoh saku dan menyerahkan uangnya.

"Nah, aku ingin sekali tinggal lebih lama denganmu, namun aku harus menyelesaikan dagangan ini dulu. Sampai jumpa, Nona yang manis!"

Echo merasa sedikit terganggu dengan panggilan itu, namun ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Terimakasih, Nona yang manis," ujar salah seorang anak kecil yang menyertai sang pemuda malu-malu sebelum ia beranjak. Echo tersenyum tipis.

"Sama-sama. "

Ia berpikir sejenak, mempertimbangkan secangkir teh _cinnamon_ manis untuk menemani kuenya. Baru saja ia menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju dapur, telepon kembali berdering.

"Zwei, maafkan aku menginterupsi liburanmu, namun kau mendapat tugas mendadak hari ini! Kau mampu melakukannya, kan?"

Echo menghela nafas. "Tentu saja, Tuan Vincent. Saya akan selalu melaksanakan perintah Tuan."

—9—

Siang itu, Echo berjalan letih melintasi halaman rumahnya. Tugas kali ini memakan waktu lebih banyak dari biasanya, dan ia kini sangat lelah. Merencanakan acara berendam di kepalanya, ia pun mengangguk dan menaiki beranda.

Namun, langkahnya segera terhenti.

Pintu depannya terbuka! Echo menoleh was-was. Apakah rumahnya dimasuki pencuri? Atau, identitas aslinya telah diketahui seseorang? Otaknya panik memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Dengan hati-hati, Echo mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya dan mengendap-endap.

Benar saja, tampak bayangan seseorang duduk di sofa. Echo melangkah tanpa suara dan dengan cekatan, ia pun meloncat ke belakang orang itu, siap menusuknya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya waspada.

Orang itu menoleh, menampakkan sebuah wajah yang familiar. "Ah, Nona manis! Aku Oz, pemuda yang kemarin! Kau ingat aku, kan?"

Alis Echo berkerut. Ia pemuda yang kemarin menjual kue kepadanya.

"Kau … mengapa … bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini?"

"Eh, tadi aku menekan bel rumahmu, namun kau tak menjawab. Dan ternyata pintumu tak dikunci, jadi aku masuk saja," jawabnya santai. Echo memandangnya tak percaya. Padahal, seingatnya ia tak pernah lupa mengunci pintunya.

"Begitu," gumamnya curiga.

Oz menyeringai dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Eh, apa yang di tanganmu—"

"Bukan apa-apa," sergah Echo sambil menyembunyikan pisaunya. "Jadi, ada urusan apa kau datang kemari?"

"Oh, Nona pembeli terbanyak kue kami, jadi kami punya sedikit bingkisan spesial untukmu."

Oz menyodorkan sebuah toples bening kecil dengan tutup merah. Dengan ragu, Echo menerima toples itu dan mengamatinya. "Permen ... ?"

"Aku mencoba membuat permen karamel bersama anak-anak untuk dimakan sendiri," jawab Oz.

Mata biru Echo menatap permata hijau jernih Oz yang tampak bersinar tulus, dan entah kenapa, ia merasakan kehangatan menyebar di dadanya. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, semoga Nona menikmatinya," jawab Oz. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama Nona yang manis ini?"

"Namaku Echo. Echo saja."

—8—

Setelah itu, entah mengapa Oz berhasil membuat Echo mengizinkannya tinggal—bahkan bercakap-cakap santai sejenak dengannya. Meskipun tak lama kemudian Echo secara _halus _mengusirnya karena tubuhnya yang sudah terasa terlalu letih, Oz pulang dengan senyuman lebar penuh kemenangan.

"Sampai jumpa! Lain kali aku akan mampir lagi."

"Tidak usah repot-repot," sergah Echo. Namun, di dalam hatinya, entah mengapa ia _sedikit _menantikan bercakap-cakap dengan Oz lagi.

Mungkin karena sudah lama ia tak bercakap-cakap santai dengan seseorang. Ia bahkan hampir tak pernah berkesempatan melakukan hal itu. Tuan Vincent hanya akan meneleponnya saat ia memiliki tugas baru, dan mereka hampir tak pernah membicarakan apa pun selain itu.

Echo menghela nafas sambil memandang langit-langit, matanya perlahan terkatup menuju dunia mimpi.

Ternyata, percakapan itu lumayan menyenangkan.

—7—

Seperti yang dijanjikannya, beberapa hari kemudian Oz datang kembali dengan senyum lebar.

"Nona Echo!"

"Echo saja," sahut Echo galak. "Ada apa kau datang kemari?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan berkunjung lagi?"

Frekuensi kunjungan-kunjungan itu pun perlahan bertambah. Sesekali, Oz akan datang secara tak terduga, kadang membawa permen, kue—bahkan bunga—atau hanya sebuah senyum cerah diiringi salam hangat. Merasa tak dirugikan, Echo pun menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka.

Sambil mengunyah kue yang renyah dan lembut di lidah, perlahan, kata-kata pun mengalir diantara keduanya.

Suatu waktu saat mereka sedang bercakap-cakap seperti biasa, Echo mengetahui bahwa Oz sebenarnya bukanlah anak yang berasal dari panti asuhan Fianna seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya. Bahkan, ia ternyata adalah seorang anak keluarga yang cukup kaya.

"Lalu, mengapa kau selalu berada di sana?"

Oz menimbang. "Karena aku suka berada bersama anak-anak itu dan melihat mereka tertawa," jawab Oz dengan senyum. "Lagipula, kasihan anak-anak itu. Madam Sheryl, pengasuh kesayangan mereka, sudah beberapa bulan ini menghilang tanpa jejak. Aku ingin supaya mereka tidak begitu kesepian dan sedih karenanya."

Dan Echo hanya dapat terdiam.

Di lain waktu, Echo lah yang akan menceritakan sedikit tentang dirinya kepada Oz—yang merupakan hal baru baginya. Gadis berambut silver itu bukanlah orang yang suka berbicara, ia tak memiliki teman, dan ia tak pernah menceritakan tentang masalahnya sedikit pun kepada orang lain. Namun, saat Oz—dengan ringan—menanyakan apa pekerjaanya, Echo menemukan dirinya mampu memberikan cerita paling jujur yang pernah ia katakan.

"Echo bekerja untuk Tuan Vincent."

"Hm, pekerjaan macam apa?"

"Echo… melaksanakan berbagai tugas sulit darinya."

"Sepertinya itu cukup berat."

"Ya. Namun Tuan Vincent-lah yang merawat Echo sejak kecil. Jadi, sudah sewajarnya Echo mengabdikan diri dan bekerja untuk Tuan Vincent."

"Apa pun yang terjadi?"

Echo terdiam sejenak. "Apa pun yang terjadi."

Oz tersenyum. "Tuan Vincent pasti bangga padamu."

Echo tak begitu yakin, namun ia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Beberapa kali pula Echo pulang dan dikagetkan oleh keberadaan Oz yang tahu-tahu sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil menyeringai cerah, dan setiap kali Oz akan berkata bahwa ia menemukan pintu depannya dalam keadaan tak terkunci. Seiring waktu, Echo mulai mencurigai bahwa Oz pastilah berbohong—karena ia sudah berusaha memastikan bahwa pintunya selalu terkunci setiap kali ia meninggalkan rumah. Namun, entah mengapa, Echo memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Mungkin, meski enggan mengakuinya, ia menikmati kejutan kecil Oz tersebut. Lagipula, tampaknya Oz juga tak pernah mencuri ataupun mengacaukan apa pun di dalam rumahnya.

Mungkin, jauh di dalam hatinya, ia takut bahwa Oz akan berhenti dan hari-harinya yang dahulu kembali.

Echo cepat-cepat menggeleng. Bukan, pikirnya. Itu pastilah karena setiap kali Oz masuk tanpa izin ke rumahnya, ia selalu membawa kue buatan rumah yang enak-enak. Bila ia melarangnya, bisa-bisa stok kue gratisnya akan berkurang.

Ya, pastilah itu penyebabnya.

—6—

Sore itu, seperti biasa Oz berkunjung ke rumah Echo.

"Nona Echo."

"Echo saja," sahut Echo galak. "Ada apa? Apakah kau tidak bosan kemari terus?"

Oz tertawa. "Tidak. Menyenangkan, kok," ujarnya jujur. "Kemarin aku mencarimu, namun sampai malam kutunggu kau tidak pulang juga."

Echo mengangkat alis. "Menungguku? Di dalam rumah, maksudmu? Kau membobol rumahku lagi, ya," ujarnya sambil menghela nafas datar.

"Err….," Oz bergumam, tak mampu menemukan alasan ataupun sangkalan yang tepat.

"Sungguh, apa kau begitu tak punya pekerjaan lain? Lagipula, bagaimana, sih, caramu membobol rumahku?" omelnya sambil melipat tangan cemberut.

"Yah, jadi," potong Oz, "—aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke sebuah restoran," ujarnya mengabaikan kekesalan Echo. "A-aku punya vouchernya, dan tidak ada yang bisa kuajak selain kau, dan kupikir kau mungkin akan senang, jadi…"

Echo menatap datar Oz yang kini salah tingkah. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, dan mata emeraldnya dengan gusar bergerak mencari objek observasi sementara. Echo tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"A—"

_Ring ring_

Percakapan mereka pun terinterupsi saat ponsel Echo berdering nyaring. Sembari mengangguk meminta maaf, Echo mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ya?"

"Zwei, datanglah ke ruang kerjaku sekarang juga."

"Baik."

Echo menghela nafas. "Maafkan Echo, Oz, mungkin lain kali."

Oz tampak kecewa, namun ia tetap tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Selamat bekerja, Nona Echo."

Echo tersenyum tipis. "Echo saja," ujarnya sebelum menutup pintu.

—5—

Echo melenggang memasuki ruang kerja tanpa suara. Pintunya terbuka, menandakan bahwa Tuan Vincent mempersilahkan dirinya untuk masuk. Ia menatap sekeliling. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan seseorang pun di situ. Dengan waspada, Echo berjalan pelan, mata birunya berputar mengawasi.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia dikejutkan oleh dering telepon di atas meja. Echo menghampirinya dan dengan tenang mengangkat gagang telepon.

"Halo?"

"Zwei. Ini aku, Vincent."

"Apa yang Tuan ingin aku lakukan?"

"Aku memiliki tugas baru untukmu. Detailnya ada di laci paling atas sebelah kanan. Ambillah."

"Baik."

Echo membuka laci yang disebutkan tuannya. Di dalamnya, sebuah map hitam tergeletak. Sang gadis berambut perak mengambil map itu dan membukanya.

Dan jantung Echo terasa berhenti tatkala ia mengetahui isinya.

Map hitam jatuh perlahan, isinya berhamburan sementara sang gadis bermata biru terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Itu targetmu, Oz Vessalius. Klien kita ingin ia dibereskan pada tanggal 30 bulan ini—yaitu lusa— dan tidak boleh ada jejak."

Kata-kata Vincent serasa bergaung dari tempat yang jauh.

"Apa kau mengerti, Zwei? Kau bisa melakukannya?"

Dadanya sesak.

"Tuan… haruskah… haruskah Echo membunuh orang ini?"

Sunyi sejenak.

"Ada apa, _Echo? _Tak biasanya kau mempertanyakan perintahku. Apa akhirnya kau memiliki keberanian untuk melawanku?"

"T-tidak, tuan," Echo tergagap panik. "Hanya saja… ia… ia… Bila ia meninggal, panti asuhan Fianna akan kehilangan pengurus…dan…"

"Hmm? Tak biasanya juga kau peduli akan hal semacam itu. Dan lagipula, Panti Asuhan itu juga akan dihancurkan hari itu juga, anak-anaknya akan _diadopsi_ banyak pihak," jawab suara dari seberang sambungan.

Segelombang _heart attack _kembali menyerang Echo.

"Apa kau merasa kasihan karena nasib mereka yang sama denganmu? Atau, kau... ada sesuatu dengan Oz ini?"

Echo kembali tergagap, keringatnya mengucur deras. "A-aku…."

"_Echo," _ujar Vincent dengan nada berat. "Kau _tidak akan _melawan perintahku, kan?"

Echo terdiam dan menelan ludah.

"…tentu saja, Tuan Vincent," jawabnya akhirnya, tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Bagus," jawabnya. "Oh, dan Zwei, kakakmu tersayang, ingin kau berkunjung. Datanglah nanti."

"Baik, Tuan."

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Echo. Atau… kau bisa bayangkan sendiri, apa hukuman yang dapat kuberikan nanti."

_Klik_

Sambungan ditutup. Echo merasa kakinya goyah, dan ia pun jatuh terduduk. Ditatapnya berkas hitam yang kini tercerai-berai. Di antaranya, tampak foto seorang laki-laki pirang yang sedang tersenyum cerah.

"Oz…"

Echo merasakan air matanya menggenang.

Setetes airmata mengalir dari mata kiri Echo, dan ia buru-buru mengusapnya. Dengan sigap, ia menegakkan kembali badannya dan membereskan berkas-berkas tersebut sebelum beranjak pergi. Ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Apa… yang harus Echo lakukan?"

—4—

"Echo!"

Seorang gadis berambut perak dan bermata biru yang bagaikan bayangan cermin dari Echo tersenyum lebar seraya ia berlari kecil dan memeluk Echo kuat.

"Z-zwei…" gumam Echo sambil memeluk kembali kembarannya dengan ragu. "Bukankah kau tidak boleh berlari? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan kakimu?"

Zwei melepaskan pelukannya. "Ah, kan tidak setiap hari. Lama sekali kau tidak berkunjung. Aku _merindukanmu,_" ujar Zwei pelan. "Kau tahu kan, mereka mengurungku disini sepanjang waktu. Aku hampir tak bertemu siapapun. Bosan setengah mati rasanya."

Ruangan tempat mereka berada berukuran cukup besar, namun minim perabotan. Lantainya terbuat dari marmer, dan wallpaper semerah darah menyelimuti dinding, membuatnya kedap suara. Terdapat dua jendela dan dua pintu—satu menuju keluar, dan satu ke kamar mandi. Di ujung ruangan terdapat sebuah lemari, sebuah meja, dan sebuah televisi, serta sebuah rak penuh boneka yang hancur sebagian. Di ujung lain terdapat sebuah tempat tidur dan sebuah sofa yang sedikit sobek di sana-sini, sebuah gunting tergeletak di atasnya.

"Ini, aku membawakanmu kue," ujar Echo singkat sambil menyerahkan kue—yang berasal dari setoples kue pemberian Oz. "Dan ini boneka baru pesananmu."

"Akhirnya!" ujar Zwei sambil memeluk boneka itu. "Lama sekali kau membelinya."

"Maafkan aku."

"Ah, tapi tidak apa. Kemarin Tuan Vincent membawakanku boneka yang lucu dan aku sempat memeluknya juga, jadi aku senang," cerita Zwei ceria, matanya menerawang.

"Begitu," tanggap Echo asal.

Echo terdiam memandang saudarinya yang kini tengah dengan ceria memeluk boneka barunya dan mencicipi kue. Apakah… sebaiknya ia bercerita kepada Zwei tentang masalah itu? Ah, namun ia ragu apakah Zwei dapat membantunya.

Tapi… ia tak memiliki orang lain yang dapat mendengarkannya. Lagipula, Zwei adalah satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa.

Sambil menelan ludah, Echo memanggil saudarinya. "Zwei.."

"Hmm?"

"Aku bingung, bingung sekali."

"Hmm," jawab Zwei asal, tak begitu tertarik.

"Aku… aku tidak tahu. Apa aku harus membunuh Oz? Oz tidak salah apapun. Oz… baik. Dan Tuan Vincent juga akan memusnahkan Rumah Fianna…" Echo menunduk. "Echo…."

Zwei kini mendengarkan.

"Jadi, kau tidak ingin membunuh Oz ini? Mengapa?"

Echo tergagap sejenak, seakan kekurangan kata-kata. "A-aku… tidak bisa. Oz tidak salah apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin menentang Tuan Vincent, tapi…"

Zwei menatap Echo tajam dan meletakkan bonekanya. Ia beringsut mendekat dan merangkulnya kaku. "Echo… kau ingin melawan Tuan Vincent, begitu?"

"T-tidak," jawab Echo cepat.

"Apa kau sudah lupa… apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku? Pada keluarga kita?"

Echo tersentak, ia tak mampu lagi berkata-kata. Memori pahit memenuhi otaknya.

Dahulu, Zwei tidaklah seperti dirinya. Tidak. Tidak seperti dirinya yang sejak lahir telah dianggap telah meninggal, Zwei dahulu tinggal bersama Ayah dan Ibunya, dengan kehidupannya yang sempurna.

Sampai Echo menghancurkan segalanya.

Ia berusia 15 tahun saat pertama kali ia mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Bahwa ia adalah satu dari puluhan bayi yang saat itu menghilang secara misterius di dalam insiden rumah sakit yang terkenal itu. Bahwa ia _sebenarnya _memiliki keluarga.

Mungkin Tuan Vincent tidak memungutnya, mungkin ia dulu dibeli di pasar gelap—Echo tak pernah bertanya tentang hal itu. Namun tak apa, Tuan Vincent telah merawatnya dengan baik, bukan? Dan keluarganya tampak begitu sempurna _tanpa dirinya._

Echo pun hanya mengawasi diam-diam, sesekali berkunjung menatap sosok mereka yang tertawa bersama.

Tentu saja ia tak bermaksud untuk melakukannya. Ia hanya—seperti biasa—_melaksanakan tugasnya. _Ia tak tahu bahwa di dalam bangunan itu terdapat Ayah, Ibu dan saudarinya. Yang ia tahu, ia harus meletakkan bungkusan-bungkusan kardus ke beberapa titik bangunan tersebut. Siapa sangka bahwa bungkusan itu berisi bom—yang akan meledak lima belas menit setelahnya?

Hasilnya? Orangtua mereka meninggal, dan Zwei cedera parah. Adalah suatu keajaiban bahwa ia masih hidup, meskipun kakinya kini tak dapat kembali seperti dulu.

Echo terdiam tanpa kata, tangannya gemetar. "Maafkan aku…" gumamnya pasrah.

Zwei melepaskan rangkulannya dan kembali bermain boneka. "Ah, tapi tak apa. Setidaknya, karena hal itu aku bisa bertemu Tuan Vincent," ujarnya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Ia lalu menatap Echo. "Jadi, Echo, kau tahu, kan, apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Echo kembali terdiam.

"Ini, aku punya sesuatu untukmu," ujar Zwei sambil memberikan sebuah pistol. Echo menatapnya bingung. "Kau ingin melakukannya secepat mungkin, kan? Ini akan meminimalisir kesakitannya," jelas Zwei. Echo masih menatapnya, tak dapat berkata apa-apa. "Lihat, bahkan Tuan Vincent sampai menyiapkan sebuah pistol khusus. Kau tidak boleh gagal."

Zwei kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya dan berbisik.

"Ini juga tes kesetiaanmu, lho. Kau tak akan mengkhianatinya, kan?"

—3—

Echo berjalan murung melintasi trotoar yang sepi. Angin musim semi berhembus lembut, namun ia tak dapat menikmatinya seperti dulu. Tangannya sesekali menyentuh tas kacil yang dikenakannya, merasakan tekstur keras moncong senjatanya. Mata emeraldnya memandang langit biru cerah yang seakan tak peduli dengan masalah peliknya.

Tak lama, Echo pun berhenti dan berdiri menatap bangunan tua di depannya. Halaman depannya penuh dengan bunga warna-warni dan tanaman apotek hidup yang terawat rapi. Dari jendelanya menguar aroma manis yang mengundang selera. Sembari menelan ludah, Echo berjalan dan membuka pintu. Suara bel kecil pun berbunyi, disusul derap kaki beriring gelak tawa anak-anak.

Tampak lima anak kecil menghampiri pintu dan menatapnya bingung. Echo menatap balik dengan datar. "Apakah Oz ada di sini?"

Salah satu anak tersebut—yang Echo kenali sebagai anak yang menjual kue kepadanya—tampak mengenalinya dan segera berteriak. "Itu nona manis pacar kakak Oz! Cepat, panggil kak Oz!"

"P-pacar..?" Echo merasa wajahnya memanas. Anak-anak kecil itu segera berbicara riuh dan berlari ke belakang.

Tak lama kemudian, tampak Oz yang tengah menggunakan apron—tampaknya ia sedang memanggang kue—beriring belasan anak kecil berbalut tepung terigu, semua menarik-nariknya ramai.

"Iya, iya, aku bisa jalan sendiri, kok," ujar Oz kepada anak-anak itu, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Echo. "Nona Echo! Wah, tumben sekali kau mampir ke sini."

"Echo saja!" balas Echo tegas.

Anak-anak kecil pun bergumam. "Wah, pacar kak Oz galak…"

Echo tergagap. "A-aku… aku bukan pacarnya!"

"Eh, bukan?"

"Masa?"

"Tapi kan…"

"Sudah, sudah!" sergah Oz cepat, wajahnya kini ikut memerah. "Ayo, ayo, jangan ganggu Kak Echo. Sana, kalian kembali ke dapur saja. Awasi ovennya, kalau sudah berbunyi panggil aku ya. Dan jangan bermain tepung atau sebagainya!" komando Oz cepat, diikuti gumaman-gumaman kecewa anak-anak yang pergi dengan lesu.

Seperginya mereka, Oz menyeringai lebar. "Jadi? Ada apa?"

"A-ah…" lamunan kecil Echo terbuyar. "Maaf mengganggumu. Sepertinya kau sibuk."

Oz menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak sama sekali kok. Aku senang sekali Nona Echo datang kemari."

Echo mengabaikan panggilan Oz yang biasanya ia protes. "Echo… hanya… Eh, jadi, Echo penasaran apa kau mau pergi ke taman bermain bersama," ujar Echo sambil menunduk.

Oz menatap Echo dengan mulut menganga.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"E-echo hanya mau minta maaf untuk waktu itu, dan ada voucher gratis," kilah Echo. "Jadi…"

"Ya, ya, tentu saja!" jawab Oz bersemangat, mata emeraldnya bersinar. Ia memegang tangan Echo spontan dan tersenyum lebar. "Terimakasih, Nona Echo!"

"E-echo saja," jawab Echo dengan wajah panas, dadanya terasa bergetar.

"Nah, maukah kau menunggu sebentar? Kuenya akan matang 5 menit lagi, dan aku harus berganti baju," ujarnya. "Masa aku belepotan tepung di samping nona semanis ini?"

Echo kembali tertunduk malu. "B-baiklah…" gumamnya.

Dan Oz pun berlalu.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Oz telah mengenakan kemeja putih dan _vest _hijau toska dengan celana _jeans _biru panjang. Rambutnya disisir rapi, dan sebungkus kue digenggamnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Echo mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Yah, ayo cepat pergi, sebelum anak-anak itu membuat keributan lagi."

—2—

"Wah, ternyata besar sekali, ya…"

Oz tertawa lepas melihat mata Echo yang berkilau penuh semangat, dan Echo menoleh sambil cemberut.

"A-apa? Mengapa Oz tertawa?"

"Tidak apa," jawab Oz sambil tersenyum. "Aku senang kau terlihat senang."

Echo memalingkan wajah. "Ini pertama kalinya Echo pergi ke taman hiburan. Echo hanya kagum."

"Masa? Kau tak pernah ke taman hiburan sebelumnya?"

Echo menggeleng. "Itu hanya buang-buang waktu dan uang saja."

Oz menatapnya prihatin. "Kalau begitu, mari kita nikmati hari ini sebaik mungkin!"

Hati Echo mencelos. Menikmati sebaik mungkin. Ya, ini kesempatan terakhirnya berbicara dan bersenang-senang dengan Oz seperti ini. Setelah ini selesai, ia harus membunuh Oz, dan semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu.

…_ini terakhir kalinya._

Berusaha menelan kesedihannya, Echo pun tersenyum. "Ya."

"Nah, kau ingin mencoba yang mana dulu?"

Echo tersenyum cerah dan menunjuk.

Hari itu mereka berkeliling seru, mencoba semua yang ditawarkan taman bermain satu per satu. Sebisa mungkin, Echo mencoba mengabaikan pikiran kalutnya, dan berpikir bahwa ini hanyalah acara bersenang-senang seperti biasanya.

_Seperti biasanya._

Matahari perlahan turun, menghiasi langit dengan pendar-pendar oranye dan merah marun. Oz tertawa sejenak seraya ia dan Echo turun dari _roller-coaster_ untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aaah, aku puas sekali," gumam Oz.

"Tadi memang menyenangkan," timpal Echo menyetujui. "Nah, selanjutnya—"

"Tunggu, Nona Echo. Matahari sudah nyaris terbenam, lho. _Security_ juga sudah sedari tadi memperingatkan pengunjung atas penutupan gerbang."

Raut Echo berubah pias. "Iya… tapi… aku masih ingin…"

Oz tersenyum. "Kita bisa kemari lagi lain kali. Nah, bagaimana kalau kuantar kau pulang sekarang, sekalian kutraktir makan malam?"

Echo terdiam dan menunduk.

"Lain kali, ya…" gumamnya.

Oz mengerutkan alisnya menatap gadis di depannya.

"Nona Echo? Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Echo terdiam. "Oz… Apa yang harus Echo lakukan..?"

Echo mengeluarkan tangannya dari tas kecil yang diawanya, menunjukkan sebuah pistol berlaras pendek berbahan perak. Oz pun terbelalak.

"Nona Echo..?"

"Echo… Echo sungguh tak ingin membunuh Oz," ujarnya masih menunduk. Ia menatap pistolnya lekat, dan Oz hanya terdiam.

"Echo sangat menikmati berbicara dengan Oz, dan Echo suka sekali kue buatan Oz. Kau adalah teman Echo satu-satunya. Bila bersama Oz, Echo merasa bahagia sekali," lanjutnya, air matanya mulai menggenang. "Namun… Echo tak bisa melawan perintah Tuan Vincent."

Oz menelan ludahnya, akhirnya sanggup berbicara setelah jeda sejenak.

"Tuan Vincent… Sangat berarti bagimu? Sampai kau akan melakukan segalanya?"

Echo gemetar. "Ya, sejak dulu," ujarnya sambil perlahan menodongkan pistol kepada Oz yang menatapnya nanar.

"Maafkan aku… maaf. Ini tidak akan sakit," gumamnya. "Setidaknya, meskipun Echo tak dapat menyusul Oz, kau pasti akan pergi ke surga. Surga tempat yang indah, kan?"

Oz tak mampu berkata-kata. "Echo… jangan."

"Aku… maafkan aku," ujar Echo, matanya menggenang.

"Kau tak perlu mengikat dirimu seperti itu selamanya, Echo."

"Selamat tinggal, Oz…"

_Dor_

…

"…..eh?"

Oz membuka matanya dan menatap Echo bingung. Tidak ada yang dirasakannya. Apa Echo telah menembaknya? Ia melihat tubuhnya sejenak, namun tak ada luka disana.

Echo menatap gemetar. "Aku… aku tidak bisa."

Oz terdiam terkejut, lalu tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa-apa, Echo."

"Oz…"

Echo menatap mata emerald Oz yang jernih, dan ia baru saja hendak tersenyum saat sebuah bunyi letusan keras terdengar.

Seakan berada di film bisu yang lambat, ia menyaksikan mata Oz terbelalak sementara cairan merah mengucur deras dari dadanya. Sekuat tenaga ia gerakkan tubuhnya untuk menangkap tubuh pemuda pirang di depannya sebelum ia ambruk.

"O-oz! Oz, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Oz terbatuk. "Ugh…"

"Siapa yang…" Echo mengawasi sekeliling. Tampak sebuah kilatan dari balik stan boneka. Ia menggertakkan gigi—pastilah Tuan Vincent telah mengirim orang untuk mengawasi misinya.

Echo menatap sosok Oz yang tergeletak lemah di pelukannya, dan matanya memanas.

"Maaf, maafkan aku, Oz… Echo memang hanyalah sampah yang gagal. Bahkan melindungimu pun…"

Oz menggeleng. "Tidak, Echo. Kau gadis paling hebat yang pernah kutemui," ia tersenyum. "Akhirnya, kau memperoleh kehendakmu juga, ya…"

"Oz, bertahanlah!" seru Echo sambil dengan putus asa, airmatanya mengalir.

"Dengar, Echo," ujar Oz dengan nafas tersengal. "M-mulai saat ini, bebaskanlah dirimu. Jangan terus terikat dengan Tuanmu—masih banyak hal di dunia ini yang belum kaujelajahi."

"Oz," Echo memanggilnya. "Oz, aku menyayangimu."

"Aku juga," ujar Oz. Denyut nadinya hampir tak terasa. "Bersenang…senanglah. Dan… tolong jaga Rumah Fianna."

Echo menatapnya. Rumah Fianna….

"Tentu saja," ujar Echo sambil tersenyum cerah.

Oz tersenyum lemah. "Sampai jumpa, Echo."

Dan nafasnya pun terhenti.

Airmata Echo mengalir deras. Ia kira ia akan menangis meraung-raung, namun suaranya seakan menghilang.

"Oz…" gumamnya lirih sambil memeluk tubuh yang kian mendingin.

Suarah langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Echo mengangkat wajahnya, seorang laki-laki yang dikenalinya sebagai rekan kerjanya mendekat. "Tak biasanya kau dikuasai emosi begini, Zwei. Betapa lemahnya," ejeknya. "Untung Tuan Vincent mengutusku."

Echo mengusap airmatanya dan meletakkan mayat Oz, lalu berdiri. Pria di depannya tersenyum. "Nah, lupakan dia. Ayo kembali, akan kubantu kau dengan 'hukuman'mu."

Echo terdiam.

"Echo… bukanlah boneka Tuan Vincent lagi."

Pria di depannya tersentak, dan ia menatap mata Echo—yang pertama kalinya dalam hidupya—terlihat membara. Sebelum ia sempat menjawab, Echo menekan pistolnya, dan ia terjerembab tanpa suara.

Echo menatap wajah damai Oz sekali lagi. "Tenang saja, Oz, Echo akan menjaga Rumah Fianna yang kau sayangi. Tuan Vincent tidak akan menghancurkannya—tidak selama Echo masih hidup."

Echo menoleh, dan dilihatnya sebuah bunga liar tumbuh di dekat kakinya. Ia petik bunga itu, dan disematkannya ke dada Oz. Tanpa berkata-kata, ia pun melesat pergi.

—1—

_Dor_

Satu runtuh.

_Dor_

Dua runtuh.

_Dor dor_

Jalan telah aman.

"Tuan Vincent!" Echo berteriak, untuk pertama kalinya memiliki tujuan dalam hidupnya. "Echo tidak akan membiarkan Tuan Vincent menghancurkan Rumah Fianna!"

Echo berlari tanpa suara, dan dijatuhkannya lagi beberapa manusia bersenjata yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia adalah agen nomor satu kepercayaan Vincent—tak ada yang dapat menghalangi jalannya.

"Tuan Vincent!"

Echo mendobrak kantor Vincent dan mendapati bahwa tak ada satupun orang disana.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar samar di belakangnya, dan ia pun berputar, dengan cepat membidik kaki dan tangan orang yang berniat membunuhnya. Ia mengangkat kerah orang itu.

"Dimana Tuan Vincent?" tanyanya sambil menodongkan pistol.

Orang itu gemetar. "Rumah Fianna. "

Echo menyipitkan mata, dan tiba-tiba orang itu tertawa.

"Heh, tak ada waktu lagi. Lima belas menit lagi rumah itu akan diledakkan. Kau terlambat."

Echo terbelalak. Ia pun memutar tumitnya dan segera berlari secepat kilat, meninggalkan bangunan yang kini langka akan nyawa manusia.

Seharusnya, menurut perhitungannya… ia bisa sampai dalam sepuluh menit. Echo mengabaikan kakinya yang pias dan terus berlari. Rumah Fianna akhirnya terlihat di depannya, dan tanpa ragu ia berlari masuk.

Di dalam rumah itu, segerombolan anak tengah diikat, mulut mereka disumpal. Mata mereka berkucur air mata.

Seorang laki-laki datang, dan Echo menembaknya tanpa suara.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Echo sambil memotong ikatan mereka satu-persatu. "Kak Echo akan menyelamatkan kalian," ujarnya lembut.

Salah seorang anak itu menarik tangannya.

"K-kakak.. Philippe… dan Ada… mereka membawanya dan anak-anak lain."

"Kemana?" Tanya Echo.

"Mereka membawanya ke pintu belakang, entah kemana…" jelasnya. "Kakak… kami takut."

Echo menepuk kepalanya menenangkan.

"Nah, sekarang kalian larilah jauh-jauh dari rumah ini saja. Kak Echo akan menyelamatkan mereka, oke?"

Mereka mengangguk, dan perlahan berlari meninggalkan bangunan tua itu.

_Lima menit sebelum bom meledak._

Echo menatap lurus dan berlari dengan sigap memasuki rumah. Belasan lelaki berbaju hitam menyambutnya. Dengan cekatan, Echo merunduk, menghindari puluhan peluru yang menyerbu tempat ia sebelumnya berada, dan berguling sambil membidik dengan tepat setiap target yang ada. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya sambil dengan cepat menembak laki-laki itu satu persatu sebelum mereka sempat bereaksi, sesekali menghindari peluru yang datang.

Memang, dari sekian banyak anak buah Vincent, tak satupun yang dapat menandinginya. Echo menghirup nafas dan membuka pintu belakang.

Seperti yang diduganya, peluru langsung datang bertubi-tubi. Echo berdiri diam di balik tembok, menunggu peluru mereka habis. Saat ia mendengar klik tanda pengisian ulang, Echo secepat kilat membidik dan menjatuhkan tiga target sekaligus. Ia berlari dan membidik dua lagi di kanan-kirinya, anak kecil yang mereka bawa jatuh dengan gedebuk keras. Di depannya kini, tinggallah Vincent yang berdiri terkejut beserta satu anak buahnya yang tersisa.

Echo melesat dan menusuknya. Vincent hanya dapat menatapnya bisu, namun Echo bahkan tak menoleh. Ia memotong pengikat anak-anak yang tersisa. "Pergilah," ujarnya.

Echo kini berbalik menghadapi Vincent yang masih mematung. "Echo…" gumamnya tak percaya.

Echo melangkah mendekat. "Tuan Vincent sudah kalah."

Hening. Lalu, tanpa diduga, Vincent tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bagus sekali, Echo! Aku bahkan tak akan memerlukan mereka semua bila aku punya kau."

Echo hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Echo tak akan membiarkan Tuan menghancurkan Rumah Fianna!"

Vincent tersenyum.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya. "Kau marah aku menghancurkan teman tersayangmu?"

Echo membisu.

"Oh, ayolah! Ia hanya seorang manusia sampah. Ia tak akan dapat memberimu apa-apa, dibandingkan dengan semua yang telah kuberikan," ujarnya. "Masih belum terlambat untuk kembali, Echo. Aku mungkin akan memaafkanmu bila kau bersujud dan mencium sepatuku."

Echo bergeming, matanya berkilat.

"Oz… telah memberikan kepada Echo banyak sekali—mungkin jauh lebih banyak kebahagiaan, daripada apapun yang pernah Tuan Vincent berikan!" serunya dengan mata membara. Tangannya terkepal.

Senyum Vincent pun memudar.

"Kalau begitu, sayang sekali."

Dan letusan kembali terdengar.

Echo terduduk, matanya menatap Vincent nanar. Darah mengucur deras dari dadanya.

"Tuan Vincent…"

Vincent menatapnya dingin.

"Tak ada gunanya. Kau tak dapat digunakan lagi," ujarnya. "Aku tak menyangka, kau yang paling kupercaya akan berkhianat."

"Dan coba tebak? Aku akan mengejar anak-anak itu satu-persatu. Semua yang kaulakukan sia-sia."

Ia meringis penuh kemenangan. Echo terbelalak.

Jadi… semuanya sia-sia?

Sepertinya memang tak ada cara lain.

Dalam satu letupan keras, Vincent pun ambruk.

"Apa yang…"

Vincent menatapnya nanar.

"Echo tak ingin melakukannya, namun… Maaf, Tuan Vincent. Echo telah berjanji," ujar Echo lemah. "Tenang, setidaknya Echo akan menemani Tuan…"

"K-kau…!" Vincent tergagap, lalu terbatuk. Ia pun ambruk, nafasnya terhenti.

Echo hanya menatap tuannya sedih sebelum tubuhnya ikut terjatuh.

—_sudah berakhir._

Ditatapnya langit yang kini penuh bintang. "Oz, Rumah Fianna mungkin akan meledak, namun… setidaknya Echo telah menyelamatkan anak-anak itu," ujarnya kepada langit. "Maaf, Oz… sampai akhir pun Echo tetap gagal."

Ia menutup matanya, nafasnya tersendat.

"Echo… telah selesai. Maaf, Oz, mungkin Echo tak dapat menyusulmu di surga. Echo…"

Ledakan besar terdengar dan jilatan besar kemerahan menguar seraya rumah tua di pinggiran kota itu meledak berkeping-keping.

Asap membumbung, menutup langit dan menghalangi bintang-bintang.

.

.

.

"_Echo menyayangimu."_

_.  
_

* * *

_A/N : _Fiuh! Panjang banget ya? Maaf, seribu maaf! Rencananya cuma 3k,eh tiba2 sudah segini… Saya juga bingung, genrenya apa, ya? Terlalu longgar untuk suspense, terlalu simpel untuk crime. Hemm..

Gimana? Bagus, jelek, absurd, _njijiki?_ Setiap _feedback_ anda bernilai berlian bagi saya ;) Dan yang bisa tebak tema challengenya, dapet kue gratis lho.

Ciao!


End file.
